iSee You Daddy
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: This is an explanation of iSpace Out with the little girl. SPAM!


**I was watching iSpace Out and this little idea popped into my head. Spam kind of. This is the reason why that little girl was there, why she wouldn't talk and why she was running and hiding. I watched the show as I wrote this, so dialogue and actions are correct. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review.  
**

**Disclaimer~I do not own iCarly, I partially own Cameron.**

**

* * *

**

I didn't really like to time travel. It took me to strange and unknown places, except today. I ended up in my apartment building. I went to the closet to get some clothes but they weren't there. So I guessed I ended up here before I was born, or before I started to time travel. Its really scary running around naked, I'm a seven year old girl for God's sake. Instead I picked a lock of an apartment where in my time period a nineteen year old girl lives; she used to baby-sit me. I can only hope she is my age now. I pushed the door closed behind me slowly. I ran back to where I knew her room was. It looked like she could be seven or eight. A doll that she gave me when I was four sat on her floor. I picked it up.

"_Here Cameron, I got this doll when I was six. You can have her for your birthday."_

I placed the doll backon the floor and made my way to the dresser and pulled open a drawer.

"Jackpot." I whispered under my breath. I pulled out a pink shirt, a blue skirt and a purple sweatshirt. I rifled through a few more drawers and pulled out pink leggings and pink socks. I got dressed quickly and searched her closet. I found a pair of pink shoes and pulled them on. It was mismatched and I didn't mind. I left there apartment and went down to the lobby. I was going to go to groovy smoothie when I remembered I didn't have any money. I sighed. I would have to go up to my apartment to get something to eat.

I pushed the button on the elevator that would take me to my floor and after putting in the pass-code it lurched and started moving up. When the door opened I was surprised to see my dad sitting there. I walked over to him. He looked a lot younger, I didn't know if I was born yet. He stared at me and looked over his shoulder at the elevator. His hair was longer than it is in my time. I kept staring at him. I wasn't allowed to talk to people. It messed things up, or it got me in trouble.

"Hello." He said apprehensively. I kept staring.

"How'd you get the elevator to stop on this floor?" He asked me. He acted like I was four years old, the way he added a brief smile at the end. I continued to stare. I realized it was getting creepy but I was hoping that if I was born that maybe he would recognize me a little. I didn't see my mom around anywhere, but who knows she could be with me. He looked like he was struggling to find words.

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked. I wish you could tell you. Maybe then you would sweep me up in your arms and smile. _Oh Cami! You're so pretty all grown! Just a few minutes ago you left with your mom. _But I couldn't tell him and I couldn't keep standing there. I had to find out how long ago it was. So I ran. I ran toward the stairs. I would go to my room and see if anything was there. The stairs were hard to climb; I had to lift my legs up high to run up them.

"Uh little girl!" My dad cried getting off the couch.

"Let's not run up the stairs!" He followed me. I ran to my room and peeked in before running past him.

"Be careful!" He yelled. I laughed; that is something he would say. It wasn't my room. From the pictures that my mom showed me of her best friend and herself, it looked like it was her best friend's room. My aunt Carly. I ran down the stairs.

"Okay it's not your house." I had to laugh more at that. Because it was my house; it was just earlier than I could claim it as mine. I ran into my parent's bedroom. It was nothing like it was supposed to be. No pictures of my mom, none of her shoes, nothing. How early did I get here?

"Who are you?" He yelled as I ran passed him again and he tripped trying turn around. I ran and hid upstairs before he could get out of the room.

* * *

A little while later I came downstairs to find him talking on the phone.

"No, No! Lubert listen!" He yelled. Lubert the nasty doorman. I wonder if this is before he got married to that woman who used to sleep in dumpsters.

"Some little girl got off the elevator and now she's running around my apartment." I giggled quietly as I listened from behind the counter.

"I don't know who she is that's why I'm calling you!" He shouted. Well that hurt. My own daddy doesn't know who I am…well I guess I can't blame him. I jumped up and glared at him. He screamed. I giggled. He screams the same back at home. I wish I could hug him. I ran away so I wouldn't wrap my arms around his leg and not let go.

"I'll call you back." He said and slammed his phone on the counter.

"Little girl who-kay-no more running." I laughed. I wasn't going to stop.

"This game is not fun for me anymore." He yelled. I continued to laugh. I didn't believe it was fun for him from the beginning. Although mommy tells me I should play this game with daddy at home because he needs to exercise. I laughed as I ran into the kitchen.

"Come on someone's gonna get hurt!" He yelled as we ran out of the kitchen. He tripped over the rug.

"OW!" He cried. "I got hurt!" He yelled getting up. I wanted to go back and help him but I couldn't so I ran out of the apartment.

"Hey where did you go?" He yelled running out after me except he ran down the opposite hallway. For trying to get rid of me so much he was sure keeping an eye on me, not well may I add. I ran back into the apartment giggling; I closed the door.

"Hey!"

"_HEY!_" He ran to the door and opened it. But by then I was hiding.

* * *

I came out of hiding when he was in the kitchen. He turned around and screamed. I didn't move. He stared at me.

"Hey little girl, are you thirsty?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked over to the counter and climbed up with his help. He went to the fridge and got a juice box. He put the straw in and handed it to me slowly.

"Here ya' go." He said. I had to reach for it because he stood far away from me. I started to drink it. I was really thirsty from running so much.

"Yeah, three percent fruit juice." He said staring at me weirdly. I continued to stare at him and drink my grape juice.

"Now don't you want to tell me your name?" He asked he turned his head and started to say something. Someone knocked at the door.

"Keep sipping one sec." He ran to get the door. I watched him as he left. I set my juice on the counter and grabbed it with both hands and slid off slowly it was a long drop. I ran away as he opened the door. No one could see me. But I forgot my juice box. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear them.

"Spencer Shay?" A deep voice said.

"Yeah come on in." Daddy said quickly.

"Thanks. You called to report a missing child?"

"Yeah well a found child. See that little girl over there- wait where did she-she was right there."

"You sure?"

"I left her sitting right here!" He said in a voice that usually meant he was telling the truth. A low grumbling sound cut through the silence.

"214 responding. I gotta handle this."

"But the little girl was just here."

"Look if she shows up again call the station and I'll come back." I walked out of my hiding spot and saw a police officer walk away. I grabbed my juice box because I was still thirsty and sat on the couch. Daddy closed the door and turned around looking upset.

"How did- Hey! Hey!" He opened the door and ran out into the hallway. Why did he have to do this? He was making my visit very tiring. I got up and ran away again as I heard them yelling in the hall. I took my juice box this time. Daddy pulled the officer back into the apartment.

"I just want to know who that little girl is…and why she is not on my couch."

"I don't understand!" Daddy yelled.

"I do."

"What do you think is going on?"

"You're a loon." Stupid police officer.

"What you think I'm crazy?"

"Well I'm not a psychiatrist but I think you'd be smart to talk to one." Grumbling noises followed after he stopped talking.

"Later." I walked out as the officer closed the door. Dad pulled out his phone and sat on the couch doing something with it. He put it up to his ear and waited a few moments.

"Hey Socko. You're uncle-in-law is a psychiatrist right?" He thought he was crazy. I had to stop him from continuing that call.

"No I don't need his number yet but-

I jumped up and spit at him.

"OH!" He yelled grabbing his phone with his other hand. I ran away.

"Give me his number." He said. No! That's not what I wanted. I didn't know what to do. I decided to take a nap because I was getting really tired. I went up to my aunt's old room and curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the doorbell ringing.

"Oh thanks for coming." I heard my daddy say.

"No problem, Socko speaks well of you, why don't you sit down and tell me what your problem is." A strange mans voice said. I made my way slowly downstairs the back way so that I could come quietly in through the back door and into the kitchen. I missed what ever they said in the beginning but I didn't want to miss what he would say was my daddy's problem. I hid behind the counter.

"When did you start seeing this mysterious little girl?" The man asked.

"I guess." Daddy paused. "Right after Carly left for the weekend."

"You're little sister."

"Yes"

"And you love her very much?"

"Totally." I heard something slam shut.

"I don't think you're a loon." Yay! A man who _doesn't _call my daddy crazy.

"You don't!"

"Not at all. This is very common." Common! How many times does his daughter show up years before she is even born?

"You love Carly, you miss her. And you long for the days when she was a little girl. Always around you; so your subconscious mind created another little girl to take her place while Carly is away."

"Really? But she seemed so real."

"Our imaginations can be very powerful. But I feel sure that when Carly comes back this mysterious little girl won't bother you anymore." He paused. "I really have to run."

"Hey I really appreciate you coming over."

"Anytime." I poked my head out and watched them shake hands.

"Thanks doctor Paxell." My daddy said as the doctor walked out. I got up and went to the fridge. I liked to sit up there when daddy and mom make dinner sometimes. It makes me feel tall. I climbed up on the counter and sat up there cross-legged. My daddy ran into the kitchen looking at the ground and grabbed a cup out of the side cupboard. He turned and looked at me. He shook his head slightly.

"See this is okay; 'cause I know this is just my imagination." I was _not _his imagination. I had to demonstrate that.

"So I'm just going to open the fridge." He started for the fridge. I screamed. He screamed, dropped his cup and ran out of the kitchen. I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to scare you. I got off the fridge and sat on the top of the stairs, daddy didn't come out of his room all night. It was late when the front door opened. A girl walked in. My aunt Carly! She doesn't look like that now. She is taller and much larger. Mom says I'm going to have a cousin soon.

"Who's there?" My daddy screamed. "Who's out there?" He yelled coming out of his room with a saber wearing a skeleton shirt. She walked out of my view.

"Carly." He said.

"Hi."

He put the sword on his robot sculpture. Henry.  
"You're back. I thought you weren't supposed to get back until tomorrow." He walked out of my view also so I leaned against the wall and listened.

"Sam's mom brought me home."

"What happened?"

"iCarly is not going up into space cause I freaked out and got us disqualified."

"Whatcha do?" Daddy asked in a silly voice.

"I smashed a window and fled from our space pod."

"Awwww."

"And Mr. Blanton said that if I did that in outer space my eyes would have been sucked out of my head and that would be bad for his business."

"He has a point."

"Yeah."

"Guess what you get!" Daddy said happily. "A big old hug from your big old brother!" He yelled and she laughed.

"I'm just glad to see you! And nobody else."

"What do you mean?" My aunt asked.

"I just missed you…a lot."

"Awww." Aunt Carly laughed. "And I missed your spine."

"Alright. It's two am you should get to bed." Daddy said as he walked to his room.

"You too."

"Night."

"Goodnight." Carly said quickly. I walked down the stairs and watched her go into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled a water bottle out. She turned around and looked at me. She looked really young. I wanted to ask her how old she was. Instead I just stared at her.

"Hello." She bent down in front of me. She still does that. Well not now, cause she's pregnant but still. I just looked at her.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice squeaked slightly. I put my hand on my hip and smirked at her. I was going to tell her but then I felt kind of dizzy. I knew I was leaving, and I was glad to be going home. So I walked passed her and out of the apartment closing the door behind me.

* * *

**It's not in a Time Traveler's Wife crossover because it really doesn't have much to do with it. I hope you liked this. If you want me to write a chapter, or chapters after this following her back to her home time review and tell me so.  
Review, Color a picture, eat a salad, feed a child, grow a flower, and pet a cat. **

**~Amber  
**


End file.
